


No One Ever Is To Blame

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-09
Updated: 2007-02-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron reflects the night before his birthday





	No One Ever Is To Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Prompt: [No One is To Blame](http://www.sendspace.com/file/pwlkts) by Howard Jones  


* * *

Sometimes it was just overwhelming. The need, the desire, the want, and Ron didn't know how to handle it or what to do.

He wasn't even sure how long he'd fancied her. He just knew that it felt like he was reaching for something and he was never going to have it.

Hermione still wasn't speaking to him and he couldn't get rid of Lavender. Tomorrow was his birthday and he didn't want to spend it with _her_. He wanted to spend it with his two best mates. He wanted to see Hermione smile again. He just wanted to see just a bit of warmth in her eyes when they focused on him.

Both of them were to blame weren't they?

No, really no one was to blame.

No, he was to blame.

He went rounds about this every night. Hermione could have shown a bit more faith in him.

She could have not snogged Viktor Krum.

Yet, he'd never asked her because he was afraid of her answer.

He wasn't good enough--Viktor didn't know Hermione like he did. She wouldn't think that he noticed but he noticed everything about her.

Maybe he shouldn't have tried to be so suave...so distant.

Maybe he should have shown her just a bit of interest.

_No, I wouldn't_

He was total git. He knew nothing about women--no that's not true. He understood about Lavender. She was going to suck his will to live. He wasn't sure they ever said more than two words to each other that involved anything but snogging.

Maybe...Maybe if he made a birthday wish right now it would come true.

_I just want my Hermione back. Even if she doesn't want me the way I want her._

Ron leaned over and blew out the candle on his nightstand and made his wish.


End file.
